


The Education of Sgt. Sousuke Sagara

by triviatrap1982



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First time havng sex, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviatrap1982/pseuds/triviatrap1982
Summary: Sosuke Sagara is going to be facing his biggest test yet! He will be learning what it's like to have intimate relations with another woman. However, He'll have to cut through the bad advice, with the good!





	1. What's it for?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is instigated in a few places in the Full Metal Panic Manga and anime.

I do not own Full Metal Panic. It is owned by Shouji Gatou.

Sosuke was in his apartment, and he was sitting in relative quiet. He didn't have much to do...after he was forced to clean it up from top to bottom. He was quite tired, but he rested. His immediate commander had instilled the fear of God in him to keep his house clean. It also didn't help that he had to back off of Kaname Chidori. She was in a rather bad mood, and he chose not to make her angry. He did give her the greetings of the day, but that was it. He got a call on his cell phone, and it was actually from Melissa Mao. The Sergeant Major was in town to check up on Sagara, and to get progress on the mission, to protect Kaname at all costs. Well, once he gave the update on how cranky Chidori was...

"Well now...I think she's on her time of month," Mao said with a grin.

"Okay, I don't know exactly how to deal with that outside of giving the greeting of the day," Sagara admitted.

"I'll be right there...I want you to get better advice from a girl," Mao said speaking up.

"Are you in town?" Sagara asked.

"Oh yeah," She said, "I'm just a few minutes away."

"Where's Weber?" Sagara asked.

"Oh...he 'volunteered' to go on a mission with Tessa," she said

"Understood, I'll see you when you get here," he answered.

"Okay I'll see you there!" Mao said happily.

The call was ended. He waited up for her. He also groaned. He wasn't able to get beer at all. Even if he was a MITHRIL soldier...they still will not allow him to buy beer. He went to his refrigerator and he frowned. He saw that he had no food. He forgot to go grocery shopping. Mao came in just in time, and she snuck behind him. He knew her voice, and knew not to attack. The woman could make even hardest man cry to his mommy if she was upset, or insulted. She came in and she went to the market on her way. She knew Sagara would forget to get groceries, and well...it wouldn't have worked out with his physical health if he rushed. He opened the door, and let her in. She was smiling. One she put the food away she spoke up.

"Still living in a Spartan apartment?" she teased.

"Yes, though it's bad I haven't properly entertained anybody yet," Sagara returned.

"Ohh, so Sosuke Sagara is growing up," Mao said with her signature smirk.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Sagara asked.

"Well...maybe," she smirked, "you're just an innocent virgin who has less experience than even Kurz."

"Wait a second...you're asking me to actually have sex...?" Sagara asked realizing where this was going.

"I love you, but not that much," Mao said seriously. "Besides, I'd get in shit if I slept with you."

"Then again, Kurz would die if he had those dreams," Sagara said

"So true," Mao said, "however, we're on your problem."

"You want me to find a girl to have sex with?" Sagara asked.

"That's the entire truth of it," Mao smiled.

"That is a problem...I really don't know what to do," Sagara admitted.

Mao knew that Sagara was a bit of an innocent kid when it came to matters like this. However, she knew that she didn't want to steer him in the wrong direction. Mao knew she'd need Kurtz's Help. She sat at the radio console and she sat and thought about how things were going. She had an idea. Summer break was coming up, and if nothing came up, Sagara can date around. In fact, she was certain she could get him to go along with it. She had the unenviable task of trying to sell it to him. However, Mao's dumb luck happened to kick in when Kurz came in. Weber wasn't exactly in a flirtatious, or a womanizing mood. In fact, he was hyper serious. Mao knew something was wrong.

"Kurz, you're not here trying to kill my good time are you?" Mao asked. Her tone promised death.

"Nah, I just was thinking I need to settle down," Kurtz returned.

"Kurz...I know you...you got rejected did you?" Mao asked.

"Yup...it just was bad," Kurz admitted.

"Then you're gonna have to buck up," Mao ordered. "We're gonna get Sgt. Sosuke Sagara laid!"

"Mao, I hope you're not going to be the one offering...because..." Kurz started.

"Do you want to be in the bottom of Tokyo Bay in a leaky arm slave?" Mao asked ominously.

"A simple no would have been enough," Kurz shot back. "Besides...this is your plan, and you will be the one he's going to hate if it goes to shit."

"I think I know that, Einstein!" Mao hissed.

"Guys, are you done?" Sagara asked.

"Sorry about that," Kurz said. "Neither of us wants to see you in a bad situation."

"He's right, this is all for your benefit to grow hair on your chest," Mao teased.

"Mao, don't forget he's not a half-assed civilian in the Marine Corps," Kurz reminded.

Mao had to admit that he was right. She still had to form a plan, any plan, to get Sagara the basics. She doubted he had "the talk" and decided to start from there. With her experiences, it was going to be quite detailed. Weber kept quiet. He knew full well not to interrupt Mao, unless she talked to him. Kurz knew that it would end badly if Mao gave him the X-rated version of events. He decided to do a more scientific approach. That is...he took Mao aside and he said the words that sent a tingle up her spine. Even when she went to Drill Instructor's school, she never got used to hearing this from another human being.

"It's time we had a period of instruction," Kurz said.

"Damn...you go for the kill don't you?" Mao asked.

"Of course," Kurz said, "after all, you're going to get blame, or credit."

"Right...but remember this...if this goes wrong...I'm taking you with me," she warned.

"That will be soon if you keep interrupting me," Kurz hissed.

"Fine, but do we have the materials?" Mao asked.

"Way ahead of you...I got videos and books," Kurz answered.

He did have girlie magazines, but he also had he scientific stuff as well. Once Mao closed the blinds, the Period of instruction began. Once the Kurz started, he knew that Sagara would be uncomfortable. He kept him calm, so he could concentrate. After the scientific talk. Kurz showed him the girlie magazines. Sagara was aware they existed. These were American magazines that were uncensored, and Samara's face went red. Mao was about to take one and smack Kurtz but he had actually a purpose for this. To make sure that Sagara didn't go off of looks. He knew his personality well...and he also knew that he needed to know what was airbrushed, and what wasn't.

"You blush now, but you'll thank me later," Kurz said.

"Wait, is this airbrushed?" Mao asked.

"I get what he's trying to do," Sagara said. "I think the girls in my class are a bit more..."

"Exactly," Kurz said, "every girl has her own beauty...and also every girl demands emotional and mental stimulation as well."

"Kurz...how exactly do you know this?" Mao asked.

"You're taking to a guy who's been around the block quite a few times," Kurz admitted.

"So I should probably not approach this in a military manner," Sagara asked.

"Actually, you should plan it out for when it gets to that point," Kurz said. "Mao, do you happen to have a Banana on you?"

"I just put one on top of the fridge..." Mao said groaning.

"We'll toss it when we're done," Kurz said, as he had a box of fresh condoms out already.

"is this what you were looking for?" Sagara asked.

"That is exactly what I was looking for," he said. "I remember your...innocence when you first saw this..."

Kurz opened the box of condoms and Sagara blushed. Kurz was going to end the period. He was going to wait for Mao to take a seat so he could explain how to use a condom and how to buy a box. Once Mao took her seat, Kurz got to work. He first decided to make sure that nobody was coming. he had the doors locked, and the blinds closed on the windows. When he was confident now in he could speak freely. He then took one out of the box, and he opened it. He then got to the point.

"You need to keep it wrapped," Kurz said. "Here, when you're half-hard...you do this."

He demonstrated exactly how to put on a condom quite slowly, over the banana.

"Oh...so that's why you and Mao were so successful, you made sure your partner used protection," Sagara said figuring things out.

"That's exactly right," Mao said.

"Now then...you got to rest...you got to hang out with your friends tomorrow," Kurz warned.

"Yes," Sagara said, as Mao threw the condom and the banana away, "first we eat dinner."

"That's a good idea," Kurz said.

"Hey I can cook; I brought food from the market!" Mao said.

"Hey that's funny I was going to suggest we order in," Kurz suggested.

"Yeah, let me actually make something to eat," Mao said. "I didn't buy this food to be wasted."

She went on to cook dinner, as Sagara got a call from Chidori. He knew she wanted to spend time with him over the summer. He actually wanted to make a plan to spend time with her and her friends. That seemed odd, to Chidori, however...that actually would help him out. Kaname did decide to tell him to do his homework, and to eat healthy. Sagara decided he was going to do something out of character. Of course he would be doing his homework, and he made this overture to Kaname.

"We should study together over break," Sagara suggested.

"That's actually a great idea," Kaname said. "We can not get bored and keep things going."

"We do have to do a little at a time," Sagara said, "I have completed today's assignments."

"Well, come on over to my place tomorrow, and we'll get started!" Chidori suggested.

He hung up the phone. Kurz was just had an idea. He was going to tell Mao when Sagara was dead asleep....and on the balcony. He also knew that he was going to be in deep trouble if he got caught. He wanted to listen in and see exactly what was going on between Sagara and Kaname. Mao gave him the look of backing off. He backed off, as Mao went to make everybody dinner. Kurz decided he was going to do it in secret. After all he didn't get the order from Mao, so she can't say anything...so went his logic. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach when he heard Mao call from the kitchen "reminding" him of what he's not supposed to do. He gave up for now and waited up for dinner. After dinner, it was decided they were going to get some sleep. Samara's summer was going to get a lot more interesting starting tomorrow.


	2. Study Sessions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname had brought over the group for a study session. Things get 100% interesting now with the news of a conversation with Mizuki and Kyoko. Things really start to get into gear.

I do not own Full Metal Panic. It is owned by Shouji Gatou.

The morning came quickly. Kurz was up already, with Sagara. Mao woke up a little late, and she saw Sagara getting ready to go over to Kaname's to study. He had no idea if she would invite anybody over. Mao realized that it was breakfast, but Kurz he asked her to sit down. He brought in take out breakfast. Mao wasn't disappointed. She sat down and ate. Kurz did have a cheeky smile on his face. He was going to do what he was best known for...flirting and womanizing. Mao realized what was happening, and she kept quiet. Sagara got a call from Kaname. He took the call from her. She woke up early, and Sagara had extra breakfast sandwiches. In fact, it would be easy for him to get there since they live right across the road from each other. He offered to bring her breakfast. She accepted. Sagara after got everything he needed and was sent off by Mao and Kurz. Mao she looked at Weber like he was about to give a kid alcohol.

'What are you looking at me like that for?" Kurz asked.

"You're not going to allow Sousuke to get into any trouble...got it?" Mao said with her grin.

"You won't be spying on him either," Kurz warned. "Trust me; he knows when people are watching him."

"So what am I supposed to do all day?" Mao asked.

"Well if you don't want me to flirt, you can come walking with me," Kurz suggested.

"If you even think about..." She started.

"I tasted your boot leather once before," Kurz said flatly. He remembered the denial of the one lap of nudity denied him.

"You're still going to hold that against me?" Mao asked.

"No, you're still holding that against me," Kurz said as he got his wallet.

While Mao and Kurz argued, Sagara came over to Kaname's apartment. He rang the bell and she let him in. He handed over the fast-food breakfast and she yawned smiling. He kept his eyes to her face and greeted her. She sat him down at the table, and she took a seat across from him. She had a really rough night of sleep, and that was telling. Sagara was not noticing that her left breast was hanging out of her pajama top exposed. He decided to speak up and start off the conversation.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sagara asked.

"I didn't," Kaname yawned. "I had a rough night after I called you."

"I'm sorry I kept you from your sleep goal," Sagara apologized.

"It's okay," she said. "Whoops! I didn't even notice I was indecent!"

"I'm sorry?" Sagara said.

"Oh my boob popped out, though you looked at my face the entire time," she returned.

"I didn't want to get punished," Sagara returned.

"Ah that's okay," she said finally getting herself decent. "Anyway, you don't mind if Mizuki and Kyoko come over?"

"It's actually a good idea for a group study session," Sagara said. "We can help each other out on things we need the help in the most."

"I like that attitude," Kaname said happily. "Wow, these things still are warm when you get them!"

"Yes they are," Sagara said.

"Oh! Melissa and Kurz must be in town!" Kaname realized.

"They are, for business," Sagara said.

Kaname did eat the breakfast, though Kurz brought way too much. Kaname's doorbell rang. Sagara offered to get it, while she was going to go take a shower. That was a good deal, as Mizuki and Kyoko both arrived. They weren't surprised to see him there this early in the morning. He led them to the table. Of course there were luckily two breakfast sandwiches left. He offered them up. They accepted it. It wasn't a usual thing to eat at breakfast, but it still worked. When Kaname finally came out of the shower, dressed in khaki capris, and a t-shirt, she was ready to go. She decided that she was going to take a page from Sagara's book, but was a lot more subtle. Well...a lot more subtle than the flash-bang earrings Sagara made. She cleared her throat and got everybody's attention.

"Morning," Kiyoko said, "I hope you were able to sleep well last night."

"It was hell but I was able to get some sleep," Kaname said.

"What is it about summer and lack of sleep?" Mizuki asked.

"It's just not deal to sleep in extreme heat, or extreme cold," Sagara said.

"He's right," Kyoko said.

"Okay, we're going to take this summer to do our homework, but also to study," Kaname said bluntly.

"Right, we have a mountain of homework, that we can't do all in one go," Kyoko said.

"Yes that would take entirely too long," Sagara said. "We need to work on little bits of it at a time."

"Oh, we're going to do what we've been doing...do a few hours of homework a day," Mizuki said realizing what was going on.

"That's exactly right," Kaname said. "Also we can actually help each other out...but not give the answers."

Everybody agreed to the terms, and the homework started. Of course, as usual, Sagara needed help in literature. It wasn't as it was when he was reading World War II writings. It just was English writings that were quite weird for him. Kaname was able to guide him through easily. Sagara has actually picked up the habit of reading English since he reasoned; it would help him out in the future. Sagara aside from fishing just liked to read to keep his mind of off things. After about an hour, Mizuki she stretched and yawned. She was bored. She wanted to hurry up and do something more fun than homework. Kyoko she was working with Sagara on some of his assignments, and Kaname noticed.

"Mizuki, we don't have much more to do," Kaname said.

"I know...I was hoping we'd take a break," Mizuki said...in a bit of a whining voice.

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Sagara said looking up.

"Yeah, we'll be fresher if we didn't plow through," Kiyoko said.

"That actually is a good idea," Kaname said.

"Great! We can stretch out and talk about things other than school!" Mizuki squealed.

"Okay, but we should allow for fifteen minutes if that's fair," Kaname suggested.

"I'm good with that," Mizuki smiled.

"Excuse me," Sagara said, "I will be in the restroom."

"Don't take long," Kaname warned.

Sagara went to the bathroom to take care of his business. He was rather quick, and he cleaned up. After everybody was rested, they continued on with their homework. This time the sessions went on without a hitch, and it went a lot faster. After they concluded with today's homework, Mizuki decided she was going to liven up the conversation. She had a ton of women's magazines that she had sent to her by a friend in America. She took a few out, and there was one that really stood out to her, he friend sent her a penthouse as a joke, and she blushed. Kaname she looked over and she thought this was a joke. Sagara spoke up.

"You know what, if you watch porn...or if you read a girlie magazine...you have to be aware of one thing," Sagara said.

"What's that?" the girls asked.

"It's not entirely realistic," Sagara said.

"Oh that's right," Mizuki said sheepishly.

"I thought you knew that," Kyoko said half-confused.

"I'm sorry, but my friend is a bit of a prick sometimes," Mizuki said.

"Wait a second, there was something you were talking to me about yesterday on the phone," Kyoko reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right...but..." Mizuki hinted.

"They're going to find out anyway," Kyoko warned.

"Talk about what?" Kaname asked.

"Well...I did get into my lack of a sex life," Mizuki stated.

"Have you even done the deed?' Kaname asked.

"No...I just like to flirt...and Issei got away," Mizuki huffed.

"Oh no...I forgot I need to go grocery shopping today!" Kyoko remembered.

"I can come with you," Sagara offered.

"Thanks, Sousuke!" Kyoko smiled.

"You're welcome," Sagara said. "I think it's best we get going now, and all meet up later."

"That's a good idea!" Kaname said.

"Right, I have errands to run to!" Mizuki said figuring things out.

"We'll meet back here tonight for dinner!" Kaname declared.

Sagara he grabbed his things, including his wallet and left with Kyoko. They did have to travel to get to the grocery store, and to Kyoko's apartment. Sagara was well aware of the train schedule, and he was able to plan around it. Kyoko was already used to his military-type mind at this point. They arrived to the grocery store, and Kyoko had the list needed. Sagara pushed the kart and was well aware on when he needed to help Kyoko. He was able to help her out to get the items of the high shelf. After within an hour, they completed the task. Kyoko paid for everything. Sagara helped her take everything home, and to put things away. Kyoko smiled.

"Hey thanks for coming all the way out here," Kyoko said.

"It's not a problem," Sagara said.

"Can you stay for a little bit?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I will," Sagara answered directly.

"Oh, there is something sensitive I'd like to ask you," Kyoko blushed.

Sagara now was in standby mode. He waited in the living room to let Kyoko have her time of privacy. After a few moments she was out and she sat next to him directly. Sagara was a little bit uncomfortable, though he decided to work through it. He still wanted to know what the confidential conversation was. She sat down and she thought about how to approach the subject. She then calmed down and she got straight to the point.  
"Sosuke, do you want to know what Mizuki was talking about?" Kyoko asked.

"I think I have an idea," Sousuke said.

"Well...I think she wanted to give Issei a blow job but failed," Kyoko said quite honestly.

"Wait...she wanted to...?" Sagara asked.

"She did," Kyoko said. "Oh I keep forgetting I need to be direct..."

"Issei was offered oral relations...but he rejected it," Sagara said, saving himself.

"Yup that's about it," Kyoko answered.

"Though...I think there's something more to that," Sousuke said directly.

"Yeah...I kind of want some kind of experience," Kyoko stated.

"Well...I can't really..." Sagara started.

"I think we should probably get back to the others," Kyoko said sadly.

"Kyoko, don't be disappointed," Sagara started. "I think I would at least attempt to help you out."

Kyoko smiled broadly. She was unsure on what to do next. She did stand up and decided that she was going to wait. Sagara he got up and he grabbed his things. Kyoko still was felling self conscious. Sagara decided he was going to have to do something about it. He thought through the situation, and he formulated a plan. He also knew that she can't be self conscious. That would end up making things worse for her. He did reassure her that she needn't have been self conscious. Kyoko finally calmed down and smiled. They did make it back and they were in time to see Mizuki and Kaname there. Kaname yawned, as Mizuki wore her out and she needed a nap.

"Oh, that's not good at all!" Kyoko said of pure surprise.

"Actually it's not a bad idea for Miss Chidori to get some rest," Sagara said. "However, Mizuki needs to stay with her."

"Wait...why me?" Mizuki asked.

"You did cause her to be tired," Sagara answered honestly.

"Fine...I'll stay..." Mizuki said.

"We'll be back later on," Kiyoko said. She was well aware Sagara lived across the street.

Sagara was very much glad he was able to put away everything. He returned back with Kyoko and he offered her something to drink. She took a can of juice, and she opened it. Sagara sat down and he saw a note on the fridge. Mao and Kurz both were going to be out for most of the night. Sagara groaned. He knew one, or both, would return home drunk. He tossed the note away and he sat down across from Kyoko. The next few minutes however...it was going to prove to be the start of Sagara's "education" in to these matters. He had no clue that Kyoko of all people would be the one to initiate everything.


End file.
